


God's Art Gallery

by Madds33



Series: Under the stars [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Stars, space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 04:00:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2177127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madds33/pseuds/Madds33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of Dean's favorite things about having Cass back in the bunker, were actually the nights he spent outside of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	God's Art Gallery

**Author's Note:**

> Right, so this is the first thing I've posted of my little ficlets, and I wrote it quite a while ago so go easy on me.  
> I decided that maybe I should post these instead of letting them rot in my little notebook. Thanks for reading!

One of Dean's favorite things about having Cass back in the bunker, were actually the nights he spent outside of it. It's not that Dean enjoyed his absence, but it was seeing where Cass went that made him smile.  
Castiel often left the bunker on clear nights to sit on the roof and stare at the sky. He always appeared to be murmuring things to himself.  
On a particularly warm night, Dean went up to where Castiel was softly speaking to himself once again.

"Still praying to your dead-beat dad?" Dean scoffed. Castiel only gazed up at Dean with a slightly saddened expression.

"Woah, sorry man." Dean held up his hands in a sort of submission, "Look, that was harsh, I didn't mean to-"

"It's okay, Dean." The other man spoke, "I was not, in fact, praying to my father; but I was admiring his artistic abilities."

"Artistic abilities?" Dean directed his gaze upwards, "So what, the stars are like God's paintngs?"

"In a way," Castiel returned his eyes to the sky, "For it is beyond any human capabilities of art."  
Dean sat down next to him then.  
"So why are you always talking to yourself?"

Castiel's eyes looked full of something that Dean's not sure he had seen before. He was content and relaxed.

"Sometimes, I recite the names of each of the pieces. Other times, I just count the amount of wonders that God left behind." Castiel leaned backwards and invited Dean to join him. Once Dean was settled next to him, Cass began pointing to different parts of the glistening sky.  
When Dean became too tired to keep up and returned to the bunker, his companion followed. Dean was on his way to his room from the restroom when he passed by Castiel.

"We talked about ten constellations and eighty-seven different stars." Dean told him.

"You counted." Castiel coked his head to the side before smiling.

Dean left him there grinning; and for the first time in months, Dean had a good dream, a dream in the arms of his best friend, surrounded by God's wonders.

 


End file.
